A Blind Date
by sheltie
Summary: Naruto and Tenten get set up for a blind date. How will it go.


**A Blind date**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was supposed to be my first chap in my Naruto series that would be like my HBG, KG, and PJ series. But because of the new rules on this site I've made this one and two others into single stories instead. You'll find this one and the other two in my series that I'll have up on another site. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tenten stood there in a silk kimono with a green dragon in a dark blue sky and full moon imprinted on it. She sighed as she checked the time once again.

_Where is he?_ she thought.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" a voice said.

Tenten stopped and turned. That was Naruto, what was Naruto doing here? She then saw he was carrying a white rose. That was the sign she was supposed to look for when her friends set her up on this blind date. Wait, that means Naruto is her date? No way. This had to be a joke.

"Tenten, are you my date?" Naruto asked confused.

"I guess I am. You're holding the white rose" Tenten said.

"Man, this is awkward. I got set up on this thing by the guys" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, the girls did the same to me" Tenten said feeling just as awkward.

"Look, if you want to call this off you can. I know I am probably the last guy you want to be seen with" Naruto said.

Tenten saw Naruto's slumped shoulders and felt for him.

"No Naruto, lets go in. The date is paid for, we might as well enjoy it" she said.

Naruto looked up at this and smiled.

"Alright, um, lets go" he said.

He gently took her arm and led her in.

Tenten was amazed. Naruto knew how to act like a gentleman. Once they entered and checked with the maître'd Naruto again showed he was a gentleman as he pulled Tenten's chair out for her then once she was seated he sat down himself. They then perused the menus in their hands.

"Um, Tenten, what are some of these thing?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean, Naruto. Haven't you eaten any of this stuff before?" Tenten asked.

"Uh, no. I was only able to afford ramen since it was the only thing that was never tampered with" Naruto said quietly.

Tenten furrowed her brow at this. Why in the world would someone tamper with Naruto's food? She shrugged it off and helped Naruto pick an entrée. Soon they ordered and they talked about what missions they've been on as well the training they were doing. Naruto seemed to stay away from talks about his personal life and Tenten didn't want to pry, not just yet.

When the meals came Naruto poked it a bit looking at it warily.

"It's good Naruto, try it" Tenten said.

Naruto took a cautious bite and found it was good. He figured that it wasn't poisoned or something.

They ate and chatted a bit more. Soon the meal was gone and they ordered dessert. Though Tenten was tempted to skip it Naruto talked her into it. He could be very persuasive. They shared the dessert and had a fun time. They left afterwards since the meal was already paid for. They got out the door and paused.

"Um, what should we do next?" Naruto asked as they left the restaurant.

"Not sure, the night's still young. Lets just walk around" Tenten suggested.

Naruto just nodded.

They soon got to the park and a full moon was out. They were walking together with their hands brushing one another every once and a while. Naruto then on impulse grabbed Tenten's hand and held it. She turned to him and he smiled. She returned the smile and kept walking. They soon got to a bench and sat down.

"This has been a lovely evening" Tenten said.

"Yeah, it has" Naruto said in total agreement.

Tenten took a bold move and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. This made Naruto jump slightly and he looked down and smiled softly. Tenten's hair was up in her usual twin buns, but some very fancy hair ties held them together that Naruto guessed she wore only on special occasions. They sat there for a while just enjoying one another's presence. Soon it was getting late and both wanted to do some training in the morning.

Naruto showing another bout of being a gentleman and walked Tenten home. When they got there Tenten turned to Naruto.

"I had a fun time Naruto. We should do this again" she said.

"Yeah, hey, since we both want to train tomorrow why don't we do it together and go out to lunch after?" Naruto suggested.

"I'd like that a lot" Tenten said as she blushed a loose strand of hair away.

"Great, training ground 16 at ten?" Naruto asked.

"It's a date" Tenten said then blushed after she said it.

"Yeah, a date, good night Tenten" Naruto said.

Before she could turn she felt Naruto kiss her on the cheek. She turned and he was gone. She walked into her apartment and touched the cheek Naruto had kissed.

"Yeah, it's a date" she said with a smile.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
